


I Just Believed In You

by Mr_Robot



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Robot/pseuds/Mr_Robot
Summary: A short Gramon fic about boys being boys and kisses.Title is from Sweet Song by Blur.





	I Just Believed In You

Graham squirmed under Damon’s grip.

“Cut it out, Dames!”

Damon detached his mouth from the younger boys neck, looking up at him with a confused expression.

“I like kissing you though,” he whined.

Graham gave an exasperated sigh.

“There’s people around! What if they see that?”

The blond boy rolled his eyes. This was an argument they’d had many times before, and it always ended up with Graham winning. Maybe, just maybe, this time would be different.

Damon chuckled to himself, and the other boy was left to wonder just what the hell he was thinking of doing this time.

\- - - - - - - -

The rain was coming down heavy now, beating against Graham's window.

"It's bloody cold out there-" the brunette barely got the words out before he was shoved against his dingy mattress and promptly straddled by his best friend.

"What the fuck, Damon?"

The only response Graham received was the soft press of Damon's lips beneath his jaw. The brunette stayed silent, only wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist to keep him close.

"Don't mind it so much now, huh?" Damon smirked.

"There's no one around," Graham replied, slightly out of breath.

"So you do like it!" Damon was grinning like a child, a delighted look of "I knew it," painted across his face.

Graham scoffed.

Whatever

\- - - - - - - -

"Gray?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you ever kiss me?"

Graham met Damon's gaze. He wasn't sure how to answer that question.

He hadn't really thought that Damon even wanted him to. I mean, he was just Graham Coxon and Damon was, well, Damon Albarn. Realizing that he had been silent for way to long, Graham finally made a decision.

The boys were close enough to feel each other's hearts beating. Maybe it was adrenaline, or excitement, or these stupid teenage hormones. Whatever it was, it was not helping Graham's case.

Inhaling deeply, he stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Damon's cheek.

The blond boy quite literally glowed with contentment.

"Is that all you got?"

Graham blushed "I just-"

Suddenly Damon's slightly chapped lips were pressed against his.

It lasted a few seconds and then-

"Was that alright?"

Graham stuttered, knowing he was probably beet red.

"Yeah- yes! definitely."

And then they kissed again. And again. And again.

"fuck the rain," Graham thought "This is much better."


End file.
